Addict
by my.killer
Summary: Robin and Amon are rather talkative. Edited.


Disclaimer:I proudly do NOT own the anime series Witch Hunter Robin.

Addict

_But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses..… Because she is my rose._

– Quote from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupery.

"Amon, did you miss me?"

What the…? He looked straight ahead. At the girl. The girl with the green eyes. Her appearance looking delicate like he's always known. There was nobody in the street, being late, and on top of that, raining. She surprised him, speaking in the calm tone, slowly standing up from the crouched form by the stairs leading up to Nagira's office. Despite the surprise, he kept his face neutral, masked from emotion as it was most of the time.

"I'm glad you're back." Robin said as she looked intently at him, sparkle in her eyes.

Amon just stared. He could feel the cold raindrops dripping from his hair.

"I hope you stay."

_How was it that in the darkness, she was glowing? Or maybe it was just his eyes. _Rain, it made Robin's face glisten, and made her copper hair, down from the usual unusual hairstyle, cling to her pixieish features. When they were partners, he'd find himself on numerous occasions, just studying her. Her everything. Only she never knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. Maybe she was pulling him in. Into something he couldn't get out of.

"Things are different now Robin."

"Why?"

_Because, others make decisions. Because, others labelled you a witch. And because, in consequence, I have to kill you. You, the threat. _

"Because I'm a witch now Amon?"

He felt something. He felt pathetic. The green eyes, like emerald, looking up to him, sparkling with respect, full of admiration, and something else. All for the man who would be her killer. So pathetic.

"That is what they say. I… I have orders to hunt you."

"_But, _I'm not a witch to _you, _am I?"

The eyes again, like a puppy curious for answers, begging to the master. Except this was a _girl, _a curious girl, and that was dangerous. Dangerous because, it triggered something inside of him, and that irritated him. He wasn't supposed to be bothered by these things. Still, no words from him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I don't know." Because he honestly didn't _know_.

"Do you think I should run?"

_Run, far, far away. _Inside he urged her to go. But she was so drenched, her black dress dripping, probably very heavy for her small body. She couldn't go far if she tried. Like a butterfly trying to fly in the rain. Swooping down with every drop it takes on its fragile wings. Amon knew she was just talking, but he still didn't know if he would pull the trigger.

"…No." His feelings took over the logical side.

"Well, here I am." She said as she opened her thin arms in the air. Almost teasing, like she knew. And so damn beautiful.

"…"

Then abruptly, surprising him again, he saw Robin running towards him, her arms still spread out. Her face still glowing, looking so…blissful? She stopped, too close to Amon, and there was little distance between them. So close that he could hear her breaths. It made Amon crazy inside. He felt as if he was losing his self control by the second. Like when Nagira had offered him a cigarette with a devilish grin after he had quit. Telling himself no, but finally giving in. Robin was still smiling, and still looking up at him.

"Amon, did you miss me?"

He felt himself move his hands, and felt them cup her small face. Staring intently, at Robin.

"Yes, Robin."

Upon hearing his words, she slung her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Amon, exhaling, giving in to the girl; he moved his arms around her frame, enclosing her in his embrace. So fitting. So warm. So right. He could feel her hot breath on his chest, and the feeling fulfilled him, almost overwhelming. His heartbeat was rushing fast, like he was experiencing something so new. He'd taken a drug, a girl named Robin. He was in a different, hazy world where nothing mattered, except this girl. He'd never let her go.

So addictive, this girl.

….

He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright glow that the small airplane windows let in. The dream had been strange. And it discomforted him. Because a part of him _did_ miss her. The emerald girl. And he didn't like that he acknowledged the fact, even though it was a dream. He was better off pretending to be emotionless.

…

And now…

"I have faith in your heart…Amon."

He felt…familiarly pathetic, pointing the gun at Robin. Robin, who had her eyes closed, looking so innocent, giving herself to him, to the man who couldn't. He was studying her once again, feeling himself drawn to her, hooked to her mystery, and again, the familiar feeling of addiction, like his dream, rushed through his body. Never enough, this beautiful girl.

This was the man who simply couldn't. He couldn't overcome the secretive, constant, and sinful cravings for the girl.

He was the addict.


End file.
